where the city meets the sea
by day dreaming dreamer
Summary: "I hate you!" she screamed angrily. It echoed around the empty sea, and Link fought back a burst of laughter, instead taking her into his arms again and holding her. "Yeah," he replied fondly. "I hate you too." "Just shut up and kiss me, moron." And he gladly obliged.


**_(Note: In this WW fanfiction, Link started on his quest when he was twelve-thirteen, and finished it when he was fifteen-sixteen)._**

 ** _This is pretty much an alternate ending to Wind Waker._**

* * *

 **where the city meets the sea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Down where the city meets the sea  
I sit and daylight speaks to me  
She carries me away."-The Getaway Plan_

 _._

 _._

 _.  
_

Link breathed in air.

He was choking, but alive, and it only took him a few seconds to regain his bearings. The water felt cold around him, and he waded in it weakly, trying to keep his head above. A flash of blonde snapped him back to reality, and he felt her hand still intertwined with his. In their desperation while floating and half drowning to the surface, he had somehow found her hand in the darkness and held onto Tetra for dear life.

He tugged her from the current. She was spluttering, her blonde hair tangled from the water and the battle. A few small cuts marred her face. Her dress was sopping, dragging her down. She had lost a few gems from it, but Link couldn't help but weakly smile at her appearance. After all that had happened, he needed the normality. And she was normal, to an extent. She was familiar, at least, and he breathed in the sea salt she usually smelled of. She was pale, breathing shallowly, but breathing. That couldn't be said for The King, and Link bit back a sob. Later. He would save that for later.

"Tetra," he whispered urgently, shaking her nearly lifeless body.

"I-I'm good," she mumbled hoarsely, but it was so clear that she wasn't. Her dress and jewelry was weighing her down, so he grasped her clumsily by the waist and hoisted her head to his shoulder. He nearly gasped as they both nearly went under again, but he managed to keep them both upright. After surviving _everything_ , he'd be damned if they would drown. Her breath was hot against his neck, and her eyelids fluttered shut. "Just let me rest."

"Later." He cringed at the weak command, and felt a pang of fear. Tetra was a fighter, and to see her so weak like this, so shaky…it scared him. He remembered when she used to be stronger then him, when he seemed like a mere child to her in comparison. But then he got the sword, and learned how to fight. All in preparation to save his sister. He felt a heavy burden leave his chest.

His sister was safe. Ganondorf was dead. His goal for nearly three years had been fulfilled, and it felt odd to have nothing to do. He grunted as he went underwater again, but after a few seconds of letting his muscles rest, he forced himself back up again. It still felt like a dream, like they were still in constant danger.

He had killed Ganon, a task that had seemed impossible years ago. He shook his head in disbelief. They had _won_. Ganondorf was gone. He whimpered. The King of Red Lions was gone. He had been like a father to him. Granted, the talking-boat part had been complicated, but he had always been there to give him advice. Even though he couldn't help Link fight, he had given him everything he needed just by being there. Just by talking to him. He glanced at the unconscious girl in his arms, tightening his grip as a few tears dripped down his face. Link would miss him. A lot.

That pain intensified when he spotted the small red boat splashing to the surface. His heart lit up with hope, but then died when he realized it was just paint and wood. He paddled over to it. Tetra was still passed out in his arms, her body cold and trembling.

"There's a boat," he murmured to her. She moaned painfully in his arms. His movements were slow and painful. There was a gash on his arm. He was unsure how deep. His actions were clouded with shock. "I need your help to get you into it." Her first. No matter how tired he was, she would get in first. He tugged her along with him, and with weak fingers she gripped onto the side. "Ready? Okay, one, two, three…"

He practically shoved her in. He then groaned, pushing himself in, ignoring the painful throbbing in his side. The flooring was hard, but comfortable and familiar. He nearly burst into tears when he didn't hear The King's usual remarks. This boat was empty. Lifeless. He climbed up after a few moments, assessing his injuries. Not too terrible. It wouldn't kill him, but he cringed. He would need to get it stitched up. For now, however, he would put a quick bandage on it.

 _Tetra_ , his quick brain reminded him. He slumped over to her unconscious form. It was still odd to think of her as Zelda, the princess of Hyrule. She, in his mind, had always been a quick-witted, quick-tempered pirate. He pulled her into his lap, examining her quickly. His breath caught when he saw the gash in her head. He hadn't noticed it in the heat of the battle. It was when she had been thrown, slapped like a rag doll. He suddenly felt sick. It was bad.

"Tetra," he whispered shakily, shrugging her. "Wake up."

Her eyes flickered open, and her lips made a small grin. She forced one of her eyes to go into that mischievous wink she always had. "Hiya."

He sighed in relief, but didn't feel any shame when a few tears spilled from his eyes. "Don't fall back asleep. You could have a concussion."

She brushed his concern aside. "I'm fine. I just need sleep." And her eyes shut again.

He nudged her again, more tears forming. "Please, Tetra. Don't do this to me now. Just stay awake, okay? And don't die." He guided her into sitting position. "We're safe now." Through the dried blood, a small purple bruise was growing on her temple.

"Thanks to you," she murmured, curling up to his shoulder. "Link."

He was oddly relieved when she didn't call him a hero. The sun was sparkling above, and her matted, golden hair seemed to ignite. He surely didn't feel like one right now. She laughed, but it sounded like a weak cough. "You're taller than me now."

He glanced down to their tangled feet. His legs stretched longer, and he smiled through his tears. "Yeah."

She scoffed, but that content smile never left her face. "You're still mushy, kid." She sighed, her stiffened body relaxing slightly. "They should be here soon."

"Who?"

"My boat. My family. Aryll. They'll save us."

He nodded, perking at the mention of his little sister. "They will. What do you suppose we'll do after this?"

A seagull cawed in the distance, and Link's heart burned from sorrow and from his new found freedom. Everything would change now, and although he was more than ready to move on, he wasn't completely prepared for the change. The breeze blew through his hair.

Tetra smirked, her long hair billowing. He absentmindedly wrapped his arm around her shoulder and began to untangle the knots.

"Who knows?" Years ago, they probably would've spent this entire moment arguing over who got the credit for who killed Ganon. Now, she was practically a second home to him. Family. He never once imagined he'd ever leave his island all those years ago. It never crossed his mind that he'd ever be a hero- never a mythological one, anyway. "Sky's the limit."

He gripped her tighter. The boat rocked gently now, like the entire sea had settled just by their very presence. Their clothes were beginning to dry, and he sat forward so he was able to brush her tangled strands of hair away from her wound. She winced, seething, teeth chattering and forehead forming beads of sweat. It was difficult to imagine the thirteen year old girl he had met. Three years had passed, three quick and yet long years, and she had truly blossomed. She was pretty before, in a cutesy-please-don't-impale-me-type, but now she was breathtaking and intimidating, like the very sea itself. She could carry him away, if the notion ever occurred to her.

"I do believe you're concussed, princess Zelda." It was still strange to see her wear pink, with her hair down in damp lumps of curls. And those white gloves stretched to her elbows. She always looked absolutely miserable in that heavy dress, and the scowl she tried to force only made her look somewhat adorable. Her eye makeup was smeared to the left, and he was glad the last remnants of blush and lipstick had disappeared.

She glared at him, but it came out half-assed. "You've just been promoted to swabbie. I sometimes think you forget my authority as captain Tetra!"

He laughed, but tears wouldn't stop forming. When his chuckles broke, he frowned. "When you got thrown back there, I thought you had _died_."

She flinched, but simply sent him a weak smile. "And you're _still_ crying. Din, don't cry! You're a man, aren't you?" Moisture welled up in her grey-blue eyes, and she sank into his shoulder, crying and shaking. His arms instantly wrapped around her, her scent mingling with metallic blood and sea salt. "It's really over, isn't it?" she mumbled, gripping onto the side of his tunic and twisting it with her nimble fingers. "I thought we were all going to die back there. You thought I was going to die? I thought _you_ were going to die." Her voice cracked, and she broke into fresh new tears.

"We're fine," he explained. "I'm alive and you're alive."

"But…The King…"

He swallowed, pressing his chin to the top of her forehead. "I know."

"Link, I'm so sorry." Her words sounded awkward and fumbled, like she couldn't find the right sentences to string along. That was fine. He didn't want to go into depth with the loss of his best friend, so he simply nodded into her hair.

"Never knew the fearsome pirate of the sea cries-"

She smacked his shoulder weakly. She was still shaking like a leaf. "I-I wasn't crying," she mumbled, angrily swatting the tears off her cheeks. "There was something in my eye. I'm not a crybaby like you, kid." She turned away when she realized how close his face had gotten, flustered and blushing. He was glad her cheeks had a little color in them, at least.

He smirked lopsidedly, veering so close that he could see water droplets still lingering on her long eyelashes. "Why's your face all red?"

"It's _not!_ " she spluttered, trying to scoff and scowl at the same time. "Jerk! With your stupid, fluffy hair! And that green getup is _still_ _ridiculous-!"_

His forehead fell against hers clumsily, and he was careful to linger on the left side so he wouldn't affect her gash. "Is that so?"

She leaned backwards until she nearly fell off of the small boat. It rocked precariously and Tetra stifled a small yelp. "W-what are you doing, idiot?"

He shrugged, smile deepening. Link wasn't sure where this sudden burst of courage had come from, but he wasn't about to waste it. If he defeated the legendary Ganondorf, this was something he could definitely do. He reached over and tugged out her swirled hair pins carelessly, allowing her hair to fly wildly in the breeze. Link had always loved when her hair was free from her bun, even back when they were barely teenagers. His hand found her cheek, and he leaned in further. Her back was pressed against the edge, and she finally surrendered and allowed her eyes to close.

"I love you," he murmured, before sealing the space between them. It was a light, tender kiss, but his body felt like it was on fire. Her lips were briny and chapped, and she pressed her body flush against his. She was kissing him- inexperienced, yes- but with firm intention.

He opened his eyes a hair to examine her. She was completely relaxed, still shuddering and still bleeding, but breathing and perfect. He closed his eyes and returned to just feeling. Everything was Tetra. Everything was Zelda. Her lips, her hands, her everything…and suddenly, he wished that this had happened sooner. Nevertheless, he was positively sure that this would happen again. He would see to that.

They pulled away after a few more moments, and Tetra winked at him. "Well?"

He grinned. "I love you. Didn't you hear me the first time?"

She snorted at him, tilting her head away. "I don't usually listen to you, because it's more than often that you're spouting bullshit."

He stuck out his tongue at her, and she gladly returned the favor. "But I love you too."

"I'm sorry," he held his hand to his ear mockingly. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

She blushed redder than he thought possible. "I love you," she mumbled.

"Sorry?"

"I hate you!" she screamed angrily. It echoed around the empty sea, and Link fought back a burst of laughter, instead taking her into his arms again and holding her.

"Yeah," he replied fondly. "I hate you too."

"Just shut up and kiss me, moron."

And he gladly obliged.

* * *

 **A/N: Unsure how I feel about this one. While I loved the ending to WW, I just decided to take my own spin on it. I know in the video game they're twelve-thirteenish, but realistically, I'm assuming that it'd take at least a few years to kill Ganon. Plus, I couldn't write that if they weren't at least fifteen-sixteenish, y'know? And I was in drastic need of some Zelink feels.**

 **I'll probably be writing more of these in the future, because they're so unique to write. Each Link and Zelda are different in every game, yet somehow the same. It's just so fun (and sometimes heartwrenching) to characterize them.**

 **I also had to throw in some angst because when I was a kid I'd watch my brother play this game all the time, and the King of Red Lion's death** ** _crushed_** **me.**

 **Reviews often make me happy!**


End file.
